Long Lost Love
by LovelyAshes
Summary: TwentyFive year old FBI Agent Lily Turner is transferred to the LA FBI but is surprised when she finds out that her new boss is her exboyfriend's brother. What will happen when they are reunited? Will an old relationship threaten her chance of true love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Numb3rs. "Long Lost Love"  
Summary Twenty-Five year old FBI Agent Lily Turner is transferred to the LA FBI but is surprised when she finds out that her new boss is her ex-boyfriends brother. What will happen when they are reunited? Will an old relationship threaten her chance?

Chapter 1 "I'm fine mom, I promise" Said Lily Turner into her phone on the plane. "Are you sure? I know you hate flying." Said her mother with concern in her voice. "I'm positive. Besides, we are about to land so I have to go. Love you mom, Bye." She said quickly and hanging up and turning off her cell. She had found out two weeks ago that she was being transferred to LA. She was and FBI agent and was really good at it. She was happy to get out of that small town that she called home. As she got off the plane, She looked around for a sign that said her name. It wasn't long until she was a guy wearing sunglasses (Yes, Inside) Slowly, she walked towards him. When she reached him, she set down her bag and said, "Hi, I am Lily Turner." "Hi," He said, extending his hand. "I am Agent Eppes"  
"Wait, as in Don Eppes? Charlie Eppes' older brother?" Lily asked. "Yeah, Why?" Don asked. "You don't recognize me?" She asked.  
"No I don't remember." He replied. "Charlie took me to Senior Prom." Don looked even more confused.  
"I was his girlfriend for almost a year when I moved." She reminded him. "Oh! Now I remember. My friends and I thought you were insane!" Don replied. "Very funny. I'm Charlie's age." Lily replied. "I know" He replied.

Fast Forward

"Dad, I'm home with your new housemate or whatever you call it and you won't believe who it is." Don yelled when he entered his fathers house. "How long has it been since I've been in here?" Lily asked. "A long time. DAD!?" Don yelled. "He's out back starting the grill." Charlie said as he entered the room.  
"Charlie!" Lily said as she dropped all her bags and ran and jumped on him. Don of course, soot there laughing at Charlie's reaction. "And you of course, must be Agent Lily." He said in confusion.  
"I'm hurt Charlie, you don't recognize your own ex-girlfriend?" She asked.  
He looked even more confused then before. Don and Lily busted out laughing at that. "I already like this girl and I've never met her, but any girl that can get Don to laugh and Charlie confused I like." Said someone from behind. "Alan!" Lily exclaimed as she ran and hugged him. "Hmm… only one girl would do that to me." He replied. "It's me, Lily. Charlie's ex." Lily replied. At that comment, both Alan and Charlie realized who she was. "How have you been Lily?" He said when he realized. "Good, but lets not talk about me. I vote for eating. Plane food is disgusting." She said happily. "I always knew I liked you" Alan replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long. With school, church, dance and all my schedual is pretty hectic. Thanks for all the reviews and adds to alerts. 

546511654135486413546

"So..How long until there is food?" asked Lily as she looked at Alan.

"About a 30 to 45 minutes," replied Alan.

" Fourty-five minutes!?" Lily almost screamed.

"Yea. That long," said Alan

"But I'm really hungry," said Lily lookin at Alan with sad eyes.

"Then do something to occupy yourself," said Alan as he walked outside.

"OO...Where is my guitar?" Lily said to herself.

"Right here," said Charlie as he caried in a guitar case.

"Thank you, Charlie," Lily said taking the case from him.

"What are you going to play, Lil?" asked Don.

"You'll find out," she replied .

Lily began to play and sing:

You're not sure that you love me But you're not sure enough to let me go Baby it ain't fair you know To just keep me hangin' 'round

You say you don't wanna hurt me Don't want to see my tears So why are you still standing here Just watching me drown

Chorus  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine Just take your love and hit the road There's nothing you can do or say You're gonna break my heart anyway So just leave the pieces when you go

You can drag out the heartache Baby you can make it quick Really get it over with And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself With this mess you've left for me I can clean it up, you see Just as long as you're gone

Chorus

You not making up your mind Is killing me and wasting time I need so much more than that Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Chorus

Leave the pieces when you go Oh, yeah Leave the pieces when you go yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Leave the pieces when you go

"That was amazing, Lily," said Charlie.

"Yea it was," agreed Don.

"What are you going to play next?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know. I might play something on the piano," she said as she got up and walked over to the piano.  
She sat down on the seat and gracefully started playing and singing again.

This time sang this:

I am not a child now I can take care of myself I mustn't let them down now Mustn't let them see me cry I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen I'm too old to believe All these childish stories There is no such thing as faith And trust and pixie dust

I'll try But it's so hard to believe I'll try But I can't see what you see I'll try, I'll try, I'll try...

My whole world is changing I don't know where to turn I can't leave you waiting But I can't stay and watch this city burn Watch it burn

'Cause I'll try But it's so hard to believe I'll try But I can't see where you see I'll try, I'll try

I'll try and try to understand The distance in between The love I feel and the things I fear And every single dream

I can finally see it Now I have to believe All those precious stories All the world is made of.  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust

So, I'll try Because I finally believe I'll try, cuz I can see what you see

I'll try, I'll try I'll try.  
To fly

"Tell me again why after you graduated Julliard and at the top of your clase may I add? Did you decided to be a FBI agent?" asked Charlie.

"I'd like to know that question myself," said Alan as he walked in with a playe of cheeseburgers.

"FOOD!" Lily screamed as she ran and grabbed the plate from Alan. Quickly Lily scarfed down one of the cheeseburgers.

"Wow! Slow down, Lil. Before you choke," said Don.

Lily gave him a look that said you better back off or else.

"I mean I don't want to go into work tomorrow and tell everyone you died eating a cheeseburger. Do I?" said Don.

"True," said Lily as she finished eating a cheeseburger. "I'm good now. I'm gonna go unpack my things. I guess I'm in Don's old room? she asked.

"Yup, and all your stuff is already up there," replied Charlie.

"K. Thanks,"said Lily as she ran up stairs to unpack her stuff.

46546845416541654684464

I should have the next one out soon. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for it taking so long. I've been having some issues in my life, but with the help of God and my friends I've been able to persevere and work my way through them. Thanks for those who reviewed. On with the story... 

4784654386465445641544155

Though she hated unpacking Lily knew she had to do it. (Stating th fact all her work clothes were in one of the many boxes.) She looked at the boxes prayin that they would just unpack themselves so she could get use to the time change but she knew that would never happen. Wearily she pulled the first box towards herself and began unpacking it. By the time she had finished unpacking all the boxes she was sweating beyond belief. She grabbed a towel out of her closet and went to get a quick shower and she ment quick. It was like a 5 minute shower just to wash the dirt off of herself before she went to bed. She knew she would have to get another in the morning so she could wash her hair but she didnt care. She no longer smelled like cardboard. After she had gotten in her pjs, she was no longer tired. She looked at the clock and it read 11:30 p.m.

"Wow. I hadn't realized it was this late," she said out loud to herself. "Maybe I should go see if Charlie and them are still up," she said grabbing her robe and heading downstairs.

She reached the last step and only saw the lamp in the living room by the couch on. Quietly she walked over to see who it was. She looked over the couch and saw Charlie passed out with a case file on his chest. She made a silent giggle.

"You always did have a habbit of falling asleep with your work on your chest instead of the table," she muttered as she tooke the balnket off the chair and laid it over Charlie so he wouldn't freeze. Just as she had finished putting the blanket on top of him th file fell and the contents spilled all over the floor.

"Shnikies," she said as silent as she could.

"Leave it to me to knock it over," she said to herself as she picked up the contents. As she picked them up she began to have flashbacks.

FLASHBACK

"NO,DEREK! LEAVE ME ALONE!! STOP IT!" Lily screamed trying to fight off her FBI partner and boyfriend (yes they are the same person).

"But I love you and I want you to have my children," Derek said grabbing her and throwing her against a wall in her office.

There is probaly 15 agents out there and they are not doing anything about this Lily thought as she tried to stand after being slammed into a wall. This wasn't the first time Derek had hit or assulted her but she always went running back to him. He made her feel like he was te only one who cared.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! I WOULDN"T WANT THEM TO HAVE A FATHER WHO IS LOWER THAN DIRT!" she exclaimed as she stood up and got her gun off her desk.

"O..So that's how you want to play," he said grinning at her.

She knew this would end badly on her part. Just as she was about to shoot, Derek pulled out a gun and shot her. She went out cold. When she woke up at first she didn't know where she was but then quickly realized she was in Derek's basement. She went to get up then realized she was strapped down to the bed.

"Derek, Where are you?" she cried.

"I'm right here, babe," he replied comming out of the shadows at the end of the bed.

" You better let me go Derek...Or.."

"Or what? All those FBI agents will come looking for me?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Let me tell you something sweetheart. They never cared about you and never will. They've been using you since day one. As have I and wether you like it or not..You will have my children. Even if I have to force you," He said grining evily moving his hand up and down her side.

Silently she began to pray and cry. She knew what was goin to happen and she could do nothing to prevent it. All she could do is Pray to God for help. Help that HE would hopefully send.

End of FLASHBACK

The rest she didn't want to remember. He daughter was living proof of that night 2 years ago and was in hiding from Derek. Lily however swore she would never let it happen to another female agent. As she continued to clean the rest up she noticed some of the pictures were recent and that Derek was at it again.

"Don must be working on the case and Charlie is helping,"she thought.

She put the case file on the table and walked out to the balcony. It was a nice night, chilly but nice. Lily stood there rubing her arms to get warmth on them. She turned and saw...

4894354345843541864351385437454345386

I love you all and so does God. :) I'll write more when I can. Review please. Please don't kill me with critism. If its short sorry. I was planning a cliffhanger there. Love,  
Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I did say she walked on the balcony when she's on the first floor. I forgot to put she walked though a door and up stairs. Good eye if you caught that.**

**1684654165464165168468416541561**

**She turned and saw...**

**Charlie.**

**"Charlie," Lily said.**

**"You're gonna catch your death out here," he said grabbing her hand. "Lets go inside," he said as he started to walk into the house still holding Lily's hand. She didn't budge.**

**"I want to stay out here. Its nice out," she said.**

**"Yea, that's why you're shivering," Charlie said smirking.**

**O gosh not the smirk, Lily thought.**

**"At least come in and get your coat," Charlie said.**

**"I don't want to," she said turning. She was still crying and Charlie hadn't tealized yet which gave her time to wipe her tears.**

**"Lily, Are you ok?" He asked.**

**"I'm fine," she lied.**

**"Yea because people cry when they're fine. You can't lie to me, Lily. I know you better than anyone," Charlie said coming up behind her.**

**"No you don't. Trust me," she whispered. **

**"Lily, What happen back in North Carolina?" Charlie asked. **

**"I can't tell you, Charlie," she said as more tears slid down her face.**

**Charlie walked up behind her and put his arms around her.**

**"You can tell me anything, Lil," he said.**

**I won't breakdown. I won't breakdown, Lily said over and over in her head. **

**After a few moments she gave in. She relaxed and let everything spill to Charlie. When she finished, Charlie hugged her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder. **

**"You have to tell, Don," Charlie said.**

**"I know," she said looking at Charlie. She could see his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. **

**Lily leand in closer to Charlie and he leaned closer to her. Lily could feel Charlies breath on her lips. Finally Charlie looked Lily on the eyes one more time and closed the distance. They kissed. Lily could feel the passion in the way he kissed her. Carefully Charlie backed her up and layed her on the lounge chair. (I think that's what they are called.) Lily willinly laid back on it. Charlie climbed on top of her and began to move his hands up and down her sides. She smiled but continued to kiss him. Charlie's hands found their way to the bottom of Lily's shirt and began to remove it while still rubbing her sides. Her shirt reacher her head and she willingly threw it off. Next She removed Charlie's shirt tracing his abs with her fingers as she removed it. Charlie's hands ran down Lily's sides to her bottoms and slowly started to remove them. They were half way down her thigh when Lily grabbed Charlie's hands.**

**"What's wrong?" Charlie asked looking at her.**

**"Charlie, I can't. Not yet anyway," She said turning her head so he wouldn't see her tears..**

**"It's ok I get it. I mean you've been in LA for less than 24 hours and we've been back together for less than an hour," he said wiping her tears and smiling.**

**"Back together?" She questioned.**

**"Well I would hope we were after that," He said grinning.**

**"Of course we are," she replied smiling.**

**"Good," he said smiling. He gave her a quick kiss then got up to get their shirts.**

**"Here," he said giving her her shirt and putting on his own. **

**"Thanks," she said as she put her shirt on.**

**They both laid back on the chair beside one another. Charlie wrapped his arms around Lily and they both fell asleep.**

**1654564654785451354163516515**

**Ring Ring**

**"Agent Turner," answered a exauhsted Lily.**

**"Lily, Its Don," said a voice through the phone.**

**"Hey, Don. What do you need?" she said.**

**"I need you to come into work today. I know you have jetlag but I need you here," said Don**

**"Ok. What time do you need me in by?" asked Lily.**

**"How bout around 8?" asked Lily.**

**"That'd be perfect," replied Don.**

**"Ok. I'll see you then," Lily said.**

**"O bring Charlie with you," said Don right before hanging up.**

**click**

**"Was that Don?" a voice asked.**

**Lily looked up and saw Charlie standing there. He was still wearing what he wore the night before. **

**"Yes. It was Don," He wants us both in the office by 8," Lily stated.**

**"He wants you in the office already? You just got here," Charlie said.**

**"I know but he says he needs me. It could be the case Charlie. If it is I can help alot," Lily said as she stood up to stretch.**

**"Ok. Dad's already left, but he left us foo..." The words were almost out of his mouth when Lily went running towards the kitchen.**

**That girl and food, Charlie thought to himself.**

**Charlie walked into the kitchen grinning as he saw Lily scarfing down a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up at him as she finished.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat so fast as you in my life," he said.**

**"Yea. Well thats a good thing," She said standing up and walking over to him.**

**"Is that so?" said Charlie placing his hands on her hips.**

**"Yes. It is," She said grinning.**

**Charlie looked down at her and moved his head slightly and kissed her passionatly on the lips. He could feel her arms around his neck and her fingures in his hair. It was only a few seconds until Lily broke the kiss.**

**"We have to get ready," she said.**

**"Why can't we just go in what we have on?" Charlie asked.**

**"Um..You would be fine but I think Don would kill me," She said looking at her toes.**

**"O..Yea. I forgot you were in pjs," Charlie said blushing.**

**"Well I'm going to go get my stuff," she said walking towards the stairs.**

**"So am I," He said running to catch up with her.**

**They both went to there rooms and gathered their shower stuff. Lily walked out of her room and saw that Charlie was still in his room. She siezed the oppertunity and ran to the bathroom. All Charlie heard was a loud bang and he knew he had gotten beaten to the bathroom.**

**Mind as well relaxe for a few minutes, he thought to himself.**

**As Charlie "relaxed" Lily took a quick shower and then straightened her hair. A few moments after she finished she heard a bang on the door then a voice," Come on, Lily! You've been in there for 20 minutes."**

**"Is that all?" She said laughing.**

**"Come on. I have to get in there," Charlie said through the door.**

**"I'm almost done,"she said.**

**"Ok," Charlie said.**

**Lily put on her work pants and a white blouse. She applied some makeup but not alot. When she opened the door she saw a shocked Charlie.**

**"What's wrong, Charlie? You look like you did when I walked out in my prom dress," She said smiling at the memory.**

**"You look amazing," he said.**

**"Why thank you. Now get in there or I'm leaving you here," she said pushing him in the bathroom.**

**Lily walked to her room and went over to her jewlry box. She opened it and grabbed a pair of stud earrings and a cross neckalace that had "Love is the greatest" engraved on it. She loved it. Her best friend had it made for her. The one thing she couldn't find was her ring. She searched her whole box but couldn't find. She started to seard the area around it and found it with a note attached it. Before she could open it Charlie walked in.**

**"Are you ready to go?" He asked. He looked confused as Lily just stood there.**

**"Lily?" He asked. "Are you ok?"**

**"Wha.." She said snapping out of it.**

**"What is that?" Charlie asked walking towards her.**

**"Its from him,"She said.**

**"Him? Who's him...Wait how'd he find you?" Charlie asked.**

**"I don't know," she said.**

**"Read it," Charlie said.**

**"Ok," Lily said sitting down on her bed. Charlie came and sat next to her. She carfully opened it and began to readout loud:**

**"Dear Lily,**

**Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out where you are? If so you don't know as well as I thought. I am very displeased in you. Everything you have done since that night is very disappointing. I did however enjoy the little show you and the Professor put on for me last night. **

**Your Love,**

**Derek**

**P.S. If you tell anyone about that night I'll kill you and your Professor."**

**As Lily read the last line she broke inside.**

**"He knows. Charlie he know," she said crying. Charlie pulled her into a strong embrance and spoke softly,"It'll be ok. Don will keep you safe and I won't let him hurt you."**

**"How can you promise that?" Lily asked.**

**"Because I care about you, Lily. I love you," Charlie said pushing her out some so he could see her face.**

**Lily could see his compassion in his eyes. That was his one flaw you could read his emotions in his eyes.**

**"I love you too, Charlie," Lily said and she started to kiss him. **

**They laid back on the bed and continued kissing. Right when Charlies hands went for one of the buttons on Lily's shirt, his phone rang.**

**"Dang it," He said then answered his phone. "Hello?"**

**"Charlie, Its Don. I was just wanted to call and make sure you know to be here at 8," said Don.**

**"I know," said Charlie.**

**"Ok then. See you soon,"Don said then hung up the phone.**

**"What did he want?" Asked Lily.**

**"Make sure you told me what time we are to be there," Charlie answered.**

**"O," said Lily.**

**"Now, Where were we?" Charlie asked getting back on the bed and starting to kiss Lily again.**

**Lily broke the kiss and said," We were about to leave. It's 7:30." **

**Charlie looked at her with a sad face. **

**"Don't give me that look, Charlie," Lily said. Charlie continued to look sad. **

**"Fine," Lily said as she walked up and went to kiss him but instead ran down the stairs.**

**"No fair!" Charlie cried running after her.**

**"All's fair in love," she replied grabbing her keys and running to her new car.**

**Before she reached the handle of her door, Charlie grabbed her waist and turned her around.**

**"Gottcha," He said with a grin.**

**"Yes that you do," Lily said smiling as she put her arms around Charlie's neck.**

**"Now, sir, that you have caught me, can you please release me so we can leave?" she asked.**

**"Yes we can," Charlie said giving her a quick kiss and releasing her.**

**They both climbed in the car and drove away.**

**54651351351464135416516316513510**

**Hope you all like this one. Review Please:) I'll write more when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews. :-) **

**544136541356413541351413541**

**As Lily started the car, she turned the radio on to a station then pulled away from the house. Lily sang along with the radio till the end of the song. The news came on and Lily turned it up a little to hear the traffic and weather report. Instead she heard a reporter saying,**

** " There was another female FBI agent attacked and murdered last night. The third this month. The Federal Bureau is not releasing the victims name at this time. They are, however, requesting that anyone with any information to contact local police or the FBI. I will update as I get information. Back to you."**

**When Lily heard this she broke down. Luckily they had been stopped at a red light.**

**Charlie reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"It'll be ok, Lily. We'll catch him," Charlie said trrying to soothe her.**

**"How can you say that?" Lily asked through her tears.**

**"I'm on the case with Don. Remember?" Charlie said with a grin.**

**"That's true," Lily said with a small smile.**

**Charlie gave her a quick hug then let her continue to drive. The rest of the ride was silent of talk but blasted with Lily's voice singing along with the radio.**

**As they reached the parking lot, Lily turned the radio off and parked the car.**

**"We're here," She said quietly.**

**"Yea, we are. Lily there is nothing to be worried about. They'll love you and you'll love them," Charlie said smiling.**

**"How do you know?" Lily asked nervously.**

**"Because I like you and Don likes you. You have nothing to worry about," Charlie said before getting out of the car. He walked around the car and opened Lily's door. **

**"Why thank you. Apparently, chivlry is not dead," Lily said smiling.**

**"No it isn't," Charlie said laughing.**

**"Good to know," she said.**

**"We better hurry. I suspect Don is waiting for us," Charlie said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk towards Headquarters.**

**They walked in and showed them their badges and entered the elavator. They rode up to the floor where Don was and got off. They both walked over to where Don was standing. **

**"Hello, Don," Lily said with a smile.**

**"Ah, Lily. Just in time," Don said.**

**"In time for what?" Lily asked.**

**"I have a lady in that interigation room ove...Why are you two holding hands?" Don said.**

**"What?" Lily said looking down. "O. Oops. Forgot about that."**

**"I was trying to calm her nerves down," Charlie said releasing her hand.**

**"Sure...Anyway. I need you to interigate the girl in that room over there," Don said pointing his fingure towards a door.**

**"Ok," Lily said walking over towards the door.**

**"O and Lily, good luck," Don said smiling at her.**

**"Thanks, Don," Lily said smiling back. **

**Lily walked over to the door and entered it. As She closed the door she heard a voice behind her say," Lily?"**

**Lily turned and saw...**

**54414565464513513515641645**

**Sorry if its short. I'm really tired and need sleep. So please excuse spelling mistakes, I haven't slept in days. :-( Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews. :-) **

**544136541356413541351413541**

**Lily turned and saw Katie. **

"**Katie!?" Lily said in surprise. **

"**O my gosh," Katie said getting up and giving her a hug.**

"**Katie, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Lily asked.**

"**I'm here about the case that they are working on," she said sitting back down.**

"**Well I was sent in here to ask you some questions," Lily said sitting down across from her. **

"**But..I thought you couldn't work on this case. I mean you were the first victim," Katie said. **

"**I know that but I just started here and I haven't gotten the chance to tell Don yet," Lily said.**

"**O well that stinks," Katie said.**

"**Who you telling? Anyway what information do you have on the case?" Lily asked looking at her.**

"**Well I was going to tell them about you but stating you're here, I don't think I have to anymore," Katie said.**

"**That's true," Lily said. "I guess I better go get Don," Lily said as she started to get up from the table.**

"**No need to," said a voice from behind her.**

**Lily turned and saw Don standing there. **

"**This witness knows what I know about this case," Lily said standing up.**

"**And that would be.." Don asked.**

"**We have a lot to talk about Don, but I want to tell everyone at one time," Lily said.**

"**Ok. I'll tell everyone to meet in here as soon as they can. Besides Charlie has some new calculations to share," Don said.**

**Lily nodded her head then walked out of the room towards her desk. She sat down and looked at her new desk. It was nothing out of the ordinary. A computer, A couple pictures that Charlie must've put up while she was in the room, and the necessities she needed while at work. She moved the mouse on her computer and logged into her email. She had one new email. She didn't recognize the address, so she clicked it. It opened and there was a picture of her and Derek way back when. There was another picture underneath of it of her and Charlie from this morning. There was a little note underneath it that read; "I'm watching your every move. So don't mess up or I'll have to mess up that pretty little face again." **

**She closed the email and had another one from the same email. She clicked it and saw a picture of Charlie in the office then a picture of her underneath it. She jumped up from her computer and ran into were Charlie, Don, and everyone else was.**

"**Lily, What's wrong?" Charlie said when he saw the look on her face.**

**She said nothing but closed all the blinds in the room.**

"**Lily, What is it?" Charlie said grabbing her by the arms and looking her in the eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes.**

"**He's here," she whispered.**

"**That's not possible. He wouldn't be able to get into the building," Charlie said.**

"**Who's here? What's going on?" asked a very confused Colby.**

**Right then Lily's cell rang. She picked it up.**

"**Agent Turner," Lily said steadying her voice.**

"**Hello, darling," said a voice from the other end.**

"**What do you want, Derek?" she asked glancing at Charlie who froze where he was.**

"**What do you think I want?" Derek said smugly.**

"**What you ain't going to get," Lily replied rather angrily.**

"**O come on. Don't play hard to get," he said.**

"**I'm not playing her to get, Derek. I'm playing get out of my life and leave me the heck alone!" she said hanging up her cell. She put her back against the wall and slid down.**

"**Ok. Will someone please explain what the heck is going on?" asked Don.**

"**I don't think right now is a good time," said Charlie.**

"**Now is the perfect time, Charlie," Lily said standing up.**

"**Lily, are you sure," Charlie asked walking across the room to her.**

"**Yes," Lily said giving him a half hearted smile.**

"**You can start when you want to, Lily," Don said giving her a smile.**

"**I was planning on leaving this all in my past when I moved back here but apparently that isn't going to happen. Where do I even begin?" Lily said.**

"**How about the beginning?" said Megan.**

"**The beginning. Perfect place to start," Lily said with a grin.**

**Lily told them everything from when she first left Charlie to that morning.**

"**So this guy, Derek, is the guy we are after in this case?" asked Colby.**

"**Yes, I promised myself that I would never let him hurt another agent but now instead of going after another agent he's going after me and people I care about," Lily said looking up at Charlie.**

"**So you mean he's going to start going after us?" asked Megan.**

"**Maybe, maybe not. I haven't know you guys that long. He'll go after people I'm really close with," Lily replied.**

"**Aka, Don, Alan and Charlie," Colby said.**

"**Most likely," said Lily.**

"**What about your daughter? Shouldn't we put her under protection?" asked David.**

"**He doesn't know about her. So what would be the point?" Lily asked.**

"**He could've figure out by now. Especially if he's been watching you," David said.**

"**David's got a point. We should put her under protection or she should move in with you and Charlie," said Megan.**

"**True but what protection can we provide at the house?" Lily asked.**

"**Dad will probably install an alarm system and I can take her to the office with me. Larry loves kids he wouldn't mind watching her while I'm in class. Heck my class probably wouldn't mind watching her," Charlie said.**

"**Yea and if Charlie can't watch her we'll put her in the day care here," Don said.**

"**Or I'll watch her," said Megan.**

"**Me too," said Colby.**

"**Me three," said David.**

"**Are you all sure? I mean you've barely known me a day and you already are volunteering to babysit," said Lily.**

"**We're positive. Besides you mess with one of us you mess with all of us," said Colby with a smile.**

"**Ok then I guess that's settled. I should call dad and tell him we'll be having another person living with us," said Charlie.**

" **Well its not like she's going to take up a lot of room," Lily said with a smile.**

"**I know," said Charlie smiling back at her.**

"**Ok. Now what are we going to do about Alan and Charlie?" asked Megan.**

"**Do We really need protection?" Charlie asked.**

"**Yes," answered everyone at the same time.**

"**Good to know you all agree," said Charlie.**

"**Well, I'll most likely be with Charlie most of the time because of Sara," said Lily.**

"**So we only need to worry about dad," said Charlie.**

"**Well thats easy. He's always working so he'll be around tons of people," said Don.**

"**Yea but I'd feel better if he had someone watching him or we show him a picture of Derek so he knows who not to talk to alone," said Lily.**

"**Ok then, I guess all this is settled. When are we going to go pick up Sara?" asked Charlie.**

"**I don't know," said Lily.**

"**We should go get her now. That way there is no complications," said Colby.**

"**Yea. All of us should go get her," David said.**

"**Ok then. Charlie and I'll will meet you by my car. I have to grab my purse and my keys from my desk," Lily said.**

"**Ok," They all said in agreement. Everyone got up from th table and walked out the door.**

**Lily and Charlie walked over to her desk. She grabbed her purse and keys from her desk. She started to walk away when she turned back.**

"**What is it, Lily?" asked Charlie.**

"**I forgot something," she said as she opened her desk draw and pulled out her gun. She placed it carefully in her holster and smiled at Charlie.**

"**Just in case. Let's go," she said.**

**When they were safely in the elevator Charlie grabbed Lily's hand.**

"**Charlie, am I doing the right thing? I mean involving all of you in this?" Lily asked.**

"**Lily, Don's team is like a family. Like Colby said you mess with one you mess with all. You may be new but you're apart of it," Charlie said looking down at her.**

"**I just don't know," she said looking down.**

"**I lost you once. I won't loose you again," Charlie said as he lifted her face.**

**Their faces were inches apart. Anyone who would've just stepped in the elevator could see the chemistry between them. Charlie moved in to kiss her but the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They stepped out still holding hands and walked out of the building. They walked over to Lily's car were everyone was standing. **

**158434553165415315415313543123**

**Love y'all. I'll update when I can. Review please. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**No on reviewed. :-( Review people please! It gives me encouragement to get them out faster.**

**544136541356413541351413541**

"**Are you already to do this?" Lily asked when her and Charlie had reached her car.**

"**Yup," said Colby.**

"**We all will follow you, I guess," Don said.**

"**That would be smart ,Don. Stating she knows where her daughter is and we don't," said Colby smiling.**

"**Ha ha. Very funny, Colby," Don said.**

"**Well if you two are done, we have to leave it'll take a while to get there," Lily said.**

"**Yea. Lets go," Colby said. **

**Everyone left Lily's car and got into their own. Lily walked over and unlocked her car. She got in and carefully placed her purse in the middle.**

"**Lily? Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked.**

"**Yes, Charlie. I'm positive. I'd rather have her near me and him know then him find out and get her to get to me," Lily said as she started the car.**

**She pulled out of the lot with the others following close behind her. The ride was silently for about a half hour until Lily's phone rang.**

"**Charlie, can you answer that?" she asked.**

"**Sure," Charlie said then picked up the phone.**

"**Dr. Eppes."**

"**Charlie Eppes I bet you never expected this to happen when you got back with your ex," said a voice from the other end.**

"**Who is this?" **

"**I'm hurt, Charlie. You don't remember me. We were after all classmates."**

"**What?!"**

"**That's right. The only reason I found out about Lily was because of you. You had her picture in your wallet at college."**

"**I remember you now. You were the one that turned into a jerk after college."**

"**Ah. Good you remember me. Now could you kindly put my fiancé on the phone."**

"**You are really diluted. Lily isn't your fiancé and she never will be," Charlie said then hung up the phone.**

"**Let me guess...Derek?" Lily asked. **

"**Yes," said Charlie dialing a number.**

"**Who are you calling?" Lily asked.**

"**I'm calling Don then I'm calling Larry," Charlie replied.**

"**Why?" Lily asked but she didn't get a reply.**

"**Don. I need you to do me favor," Charlie said.**

"**Sure bud. What do you need?" Don replied through the phone.**

"**I need you to put a trace on the number Derek keeps using," Charlie said.**

"**Why? Did he call again?" Don asked.**

"**Yea but I talked to him. Apparently he's Larry and my old college buddy," Charlie said.**

"**What!?" Both Don and Lily said together.**

"**He's your what?!" Lily said.**

"**He's my old college mate but we got in a huge argument on how he treats women and I haven't talked to him since," Charlie explained rather quickly.**

"**I'll put the trace on it after we get Lily's daughter," Don said.**

"**Ok. That'll work. Bye Don," Charlie said then hanging up the phone.**

**Charlie quickly dialed Larry and explained everything to him.**

"**So Larry do you think you'd mind babysitting?" Charlie asked.**

"**That has to be the dumbest question you gave asked me yet, Charles. Of course I will babysit," Larry replied.**

"**Ok well I have to go. Cover my classes until I get back."**

"**Of course, Charles."**

"**Bye Larry," Charlie said hanging up the phone.**

"**He calls you Charles?" Lily asked with a smirk.**

"**Yes he calls me Charles. Whats so funny?" Charlie asked looking at Lily.**

"**Nothing," said Lily smirking.**

"**Call Don. We're almost here. He and the gang should park up the street," Lily said.**

"**Ok," Charlie said then did as he was told.**

**They pulled up to a small house that was littered with toys on the front yard.**

"**Be careful what you say. Sara doesn't know about Derek yet. I would prefer to keep it that way," Lily said.**

**Charlie nodded is head and they got out of the car. The rest of the gang was standing there waiting for her. Lily started to walk up the walk but before she could get the the front door flew open and a little girl ran down the walk screaming," MOMMY!" Lily bent over and the little girl ran into her arms.**

"**How's my baby?" Lily asked smiling.**

"**I great!" Sara said with a big smiling.**

"**Great to hear," Lily said with a smile.**

**She looked at the doorway and so did everyone else. Standing there was a small looking women.**

"**Hello Lily. We weren't expecting you," she said.**

"**Nice to see you to, Ginny," Lily said with a smile.**

"**You know I'm joking with you," Ginny said walking down the walkway and giving Lily a hug.**

"**How have you been?" Ginny asked.**

"**I've been better," Lily said setting Sara down.**

"**Mommy," Sara said.**

"**Yes honey," Lily said looking down.**

"**Who all these people," she asked.**

"**O. I almost forgot," Lily said with a smile. "They work with me."**

"**Really?" asked Sara.**

"**Yes really," Lily said with a smile.**

"**Cool," Sara said and ran to Colby, who picked her up. "I Sara," She said.**

"**Nice to meet you, Sara. I'm Colby," Colby said shacking her small hand.**

**Lily stood there grinning as her daughter introduced herself to the whole group and learned their names.**

"**Lily, Why are you here?" Ginny asked getting her attention.**

"**Not out here," Lily said. "Sara why don't you go show your new friends the back yard?"**

"**Ok," Sara said grabbing Colby's hand and dragging him towards the backyard. The rest of the gang followed except Don and Charlie.**

"**Let's go inside," said Ginny.**

"**Good idea," said Don looking around.**

**All four of them walked into the house and sat in the living room.**

"**Would anyone like a drink?' Ginny asked.**

"**No thanks, Ginny," Lily said.**

" **Ok. So what are you doing here, Lily? You don't come during the week," Ginny said.**

"**I know. We came to pick up Sara," Lily said.**

"**Why I thought you didn't want Derek to know about her?" Ginny asked.**

"**That was before he found out about her," Don said.**

"**And were will she stay? Lily works all the time," Ginny said.**

"**That's all been arranged. The gang said they'd take turns, I'm going to watch her when I don't have class and my friend Larry is going to watch her if none of us can," Charlie answered.**

"**Also, I think you should move, Ginny. Closer in the City. Just until Derek is caught," Lily said when she saw the look on Ginny's face.**

"**Why? He's not after me," Ginny said.**

"**I know that, but.." Lily started but Don cut her off.**

"**Derek will most likely go after those Lily cares about. You'll probably be one of the first ones. You can live with one of my agents or with me until Derek is caught," Don said.**

"**Ok, but I'm only doing this for Sara," Ginny said looking at them.**

"**That's fine with mer. I just want you to be safe," Lily said.**

"**Ok. You should back, Ginny and you should pack Sara's stuff, Lily," Don said.**

"**Hold on. Where is Sara living?" Ginny asked.**

"**With Charlie, Alan and me," said Lily.**

"**And how are you going to be protected?" Ginny asked.**

"**My father is installing a security system and Sara will be with one of us or one of the agents," Charlie answered.**

"**Ok. I'll go pack," Ginny said as she got up and walked out of the room.**

"**I'll go help her while you two pack Sara's stuff," Don said walking out of the room.**

"**I'll show where Sara's room is so we can start packing the car," Lily said getting up and walking out of the room. Charlie followed suit.**

"**Here it is," Lily said walking into a small room.**

"**What do we need to pack?" Charlie asked.**

"**I'll pack her clothes. I need you to take out her toys. You can put the small ones in that duffel bag. The big ones you'll have to carry out," Lily said.**

"**Ok," Charlie said as he started to pick up toys and put them in the bag.**

**Lily walked over to Sara's closet and pulled out a suitcase. She started with the clothes in the closet then when to the dresser and got the clothes out of it. It took them forty-five minutes to pack all Sara's stuff into Lily's car. When they had finished, Ginny walked out of the house with a suitcase and put it in the back of Lily's car.**

"**Are you done," Ginny asked.**

"**Almost. Where is the car seat? That's the last thing," Lily said.**

"**It's in the closet," Ginny said.**

"**Ok. Charlie, can you get the car seat while I get Sara?" Lily asked.**

"**Yea, sure," Charlie said walking back into the house.**

**Lily walked around to the back yard were she saw Sara playing with Colby.**

"**It's time to go," Lily said.**

"**Do you have to got, Mommy," Sara asked.**

"**Yes, but you're coming with me," Lily said.**

"**Really?" Sara said.**

"**Yes, really. Charlie and I already packed your stuff into my car," Lily said.**

"**What about Colby and Megan and David and Ginny?" Sara asked with a frown.**

"**Well Aunt Ginny is staying with one of them and you'll get to see them when you come to work with me," Lily said.**

"**Really?" she asked.**

"**Yes really. Now come on let's go," Lily said with a grin.**

"**Ok," Sara said as she ran out front.**

"**I've never seen her get attached to people so quick," Lily said as her and the gang walked out front.**

"**I think it was more Colby than us," said Megan with a smile.**

"**No it wasn't. She said your names too," Colby said.**

"**Yea after she paused," David said with a smirk.**

**They had reached Lily's car by that time.**

"**You all ready?" Don asked.**

"**Yea. By the time you all get to your car,s I'll have her in her car seat," Lily said picking up Sara.**

"**Ok," said Don.**

"**See you soon," Sara said.**

"**You too," the whole gang replied.**

**Lily opened the car door and put Sara in her car seat, then got into the front seat and started the car. They drove down the road back towards the city. The gang following close in pursuit. **

**14556416844168462165**

**Sorry it took so long. I had a block then I went on vacation, but I'm back for about two weeks then I leave again. I'll try to get a few more out before then. Review Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back!! Sorry I had a block and some issues but I'm good now. Thanks for reviews. **

**154456165165453155646541**

**On the way back, they listened to the radio and sang loudly and out of tune. They all pulled up to the house and saw that Alan was home.**

"**Good. Alan's home," Lily said as she lifted Sara out of her car seat.**

"**Should I go pre warn him?" Charlie asked.**

"**Yea that would be a good idea," Lily said before turning to the gang. "We should start getting her stuff out of the back of my car."**

"**Yea," They all said in agreement.**

"**Not you, Colby. You take Sara and keep her occupied while we do this," Lily said.**

"**Sure. Hey, Sara. You want to go play outback?" Colby asked.**

"**Yea!" Sara exclaimed.**

"**Come on then," Colby said taking her from Lily's arms.**

"**I hope he realizes we're going to tease him because of this," Lily said when Colby and Sara were out of view.**

"**He probably doesn't," David said laughing.**

"**Lets get this stuff out of the car," Don said opening the trunk.**

**Slowly they began to unload the trunk and take it into the house. The big things first then the small. While the gang unloaded the toys, Lily went upstairs and started to put Sara's clothes away. When she finished she went down stairs so she could put the toys away, but when she reached the bottom step she noticed that all the toys were already put away.**

"**You guys are amazing," Lily said as she looked at the gang.**

"**You're part of the gang now," Don said walking up and putting is arm around her shoulder.**

"**Don't be making moves on our house mate, Don," Alan said walking in to the kitchen,**

"**Yea, Don. Charlie might get jealous," David said with a smirk.**

"**What might I get jealous of?" Charlie asked walking into the room.**

"**Nothing," Lily said laughing, "Lets go get Sara and Colby out of the back yard before she tires him out."**

"**Yea that would be a smart idea," Don said laughing.**

**Lily walked out to the backyard and saw Colby chasing Sara around the backyard. **

**He's never going to live this down. Lily thought to herself. **

**Lily stepped out onto the backyard and stood there for a few minutes. It didn't take long for Sara to realize she was there.**

"**Mommy come play," Sara said running over to her.**

"**Not right now. Let's go inside so you don't tire out poor Colby. Ok?" Lily asked.**

"**Yes mommy," Sara said grabbing Colby's hand and running inside.**

**Lily stood there for a few moments looking around for anything. She thought she saw something but when she reached for her gun Charlie walked out. **

"**Hey you coming in?" He asked.**

"**Yea. I'm coming," Lily said smiling and grabbing his hand before walking in the house.**

"**Whats wrong?" Charlie asked while they were in the kitchen.**

"**Nothing is wrong," Lily said avoiding his eyes.**

"**I know you better," Charlie said walking over and liftin her chin up. "I can see something is wrong in your eyes. Now what is it?"**

"**Its just...When I was outside just now I felt like we were being watched," Lily said.**

"**Everything will be fine. I promise," Charlie said giving her a quick kiss before they walked into the living room.**

"**Well todays had been one heck of a day," Alan said as they were walking into the dinig room.**

"**You can say that again," Colby said with a smile.**

"**So how about dinner?" Alan asked.**

"**FOOD," someone yelled.**

**Everyone turned and looked at Lily. **

"**Hey, It was not me," Lily said wit an innocent look.**

"**Then who was it?" Don asked. **

**As he finished his sentence Sara ran up to Alan saying, "Food. Food."**

"**She's deffinately your daughter," Alan said making everyone laugh.**

"**Yes she is," Lily said with a laugh.**

"**I'll go make some food," Alan said walking into the kitchen with sara walking behind him.**

"**I'm going to take a step outside on the balcony," Lily said walking towards the balcony. She could tell Don made some kind of gesture to Charlie cause as soon as she was on the balcony she felt someone out there arms around her waist.**

"**Let me guess Don didn't want me to be by myself?" Lily said without turning around. She got no reply. She went to turn around but as soon as she turned she was kissed, a lil too forcefuly for Charlie. She pushed away and saw that it wasn't Charlie. She went to scream but a hand covered er mouth.**

"**Don't scream don't do anything but listen," Derek said looking at her. Lily just nodded. "Your little show today was fun to watch, but I'd rather play the part instead of your lovely professor. Specially when it comes to my daughter. You will come back to me if you want to or not or else."**

**By now she was against the wall and had no where to move. She knew the moment he moved she would have a chance to make one move and scream...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long story short had this chapter written for years…..but just now posted it. Had more chapters done but my laptop was stolen. But I'm back**

**5462468246532646516548513684**

**As Derek moved in to trap Lily, she dove under his arms and screamed as loud as she could ****while pulling her gun out.**

**"That wasn't wise dear," Derek said while pulling his gun out.**

**" And you taking another step wouldn't be wise," Don's voice came from behind Derek.**

**"Lily are you ok?" David's voice said.**

**"I'm fine. I think I'm just scrapped up from diving on concrete," Lily replied.**

**Don moved forward to arrest Derek, but Derek was faster. He dove forward and grabbed Lily by her hair and pulled her in front of him.**

**"Don't move or I'll shoot her," Derek said holding his gun to Lily's head.**

**"Don shoot him," Lily said.**

**"Shut up," Derek screamed pulling her hair and pushing the gun into her head making her wince with pain.**

**"Ok, Derek. We will put our guns down but you have to let Lily go. We don't want anyone to get hurt," Don said putting his hand up and bending down to put his gun down. The whole team followed his lead.**

**"I'm afraid I can't do that Agent Eppes," Derek said backing towards the balcony railing.**

**Lily took it as an opportunity to get away. She elbowed Derek in the stomach and grabbed her gun off the ground, but by the time she turned around Derek was gone.**

**"Lily!" Charlie screamed racing past Don. "Thank God you are ok." Charlie said hugging her.**

**"I'm fine. Where's Sara? Lily asked hugging Charlie.**

**"She's downstairs with Colby. He has her safe," Don said.**

**Lily ran downstairs.**

"**Sara?" Lily screamed.**

"**I'm right here mommy," Sara replied peaking over the couch.**

**Lily ran over to the couch and scooped Sara up holding her close to her and crying.**

"**What's wrong mommy," Sarah asked.**

"**Nothing sweetie. I'm just happy you're here," Lily said smiling at her daughter "Why don't you go ask, Mr. Alan if dinner is ready?"**

**Sara nodded before grabbing Colby's hand and dragging him into the kitchen.**

**Lily sunk onto the sofa and put her head in her hands.**

"**It'll be ok. We are all here for you," a voice said as Lily felt an arm around her.**

"**Why won't he just leave me alone?" Lily asked looking at Megan.**

"**Because some men; just don't know when to let go. He's obsessed with you. He won't let you go. If he can't have you no one can," Megan answered.**

"**That's what worries me. I don't want me being with Charlie to be a danger to him," Lily said.**

'**It isn't, and even if it was that should be my decision," Lily heard Charlie say behind her.**

"**If anything happened to you, I would blame myself for eternity," Lily said turning to look at him with tears in her eyes.**

"**Nothing will happen to me. Or any of us," Charlie said while walking to her side and putting his arm around her. **

"**And none of us will allow it," Don piped in.**

**The group echoed in agreement. Lily could do nothing but smile weakly at them. Soon dinner was ready. They all ate and tried to keep the atmosphere happy for Sara's sake and keep Lily distracted. Soon after Sara fell asleep on Colby's lap.**

"**I think that's the most peaceful we will ever see her," Lily said smirking.**

"**Uhhhhh…..What do I do?" Colby asked looking highly confused. The group laughed at him.**

'**Here I have her," Charlie said getting up and picking Sara up from Colby's lap.**

"**She'll be in my room, just lay her on my bed while I grab her pjs," Lily said standing up. "I'll probably lay with her. Goodnight guys see you all tomorrow, And thank you all so much.**

"**It's no problem. I'll probably stay here tonight. We have a lot of work tomorrow so all of you get a goodnight sleep," Don said to the group. **

**Lily nodded then headed up stairs. She walked in her room and grabbed a pair of Sara's pjs from the dresser. She changed her slowly so she wouldn't wake her up. When she had finished changing Sara, she tucked her in then grabbed her own pjs. She turned to close the door and jumped at the sight of Charlie.**

"**Charlie, you scared me," she said with her hand on her chest.**

"**Sorry, Lil. It was just really cute to watch," Charlie said pulling her close.**

"**I forgive you," she said placing her arms around his waist. "I do need to change however."**

"**I know. Shall I sleep in here tonight?" Charlie asked looking at her.**

"**Three would be a crowd on that little bed," Lily said smirking.**

"**I know. Just doesn't hurt to ask," Charlie said before kissing her. "Goodnight Lil. If you need me just holler."**

"**I will," she said with a smile. "Goodnight." **

**With that Lily closed her door and got ready for bed. She laid down next to her daughter, kissed Sara's forehead then fell asleep herself.**


End file.
